Segunda Oportunidad Orígenes
by Vismur
Summary: Versión alternativa de Segunda Oportunidad, en esta versión Dean decide regresar al año 1983, ¿Qué cambios puede lograr con apenas cuatro años?
1. Prólogo

_**Titulo: **__Segunda oportunidad Orígenes_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Supernatural (Sobrenatural)_

_**Pareja:**__ No se si incluir Destiel y Sabriel._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Notas:**__ Versión alternativa de Segunda Oportunidad, en esta ocasión Dean decide regresar antes de que su madre muera. ¿Qué podría hacer con cuatro añitos de edad?_

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Prólogo**

Dean odiaba su vida, ahí acostado en una cama maloliente en un hotel de dudosa salubridad, no le importo nunca y no iba a importarle ahora, bebió su cerveza con vicio, sin disfrutar como ante el amargo líquido.

- Mi vida es una mierda – declaro sin humor, viendo el vacio, ya estaba tocando fondo y no veía salida, se estaba rindiendo – seria mejor si me voy al infierno ya – murmuro sin animo.

- Estoy seguro que iras al cielo, en lugar del infierno Dean – el rubio saco de inmediato un arma debajo de la almohada, y la apunto a la voz, al hombre de raza negra se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente sentado en un sillón en el fondo de la habitación.

Dean parpadeo.

- ¿Joshua? – pregunta tontamente mientras el hombre deja el libro.

- Hola Dean – contesto amablemente.

- ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto, la sorpresa poco a poco cayendo, para dar paso a la ira.

- Dios tiene un mensaje para ti – fue lo que contesto, acomodándose en el sillón.

- ¿Dios? – la ira burbujeo en el estomago - ¡Dios! ¡me vale mierda lo que tenga que decirme! – grito pateando con ira un buro, tirando una lámpara en el proceso.

-Escucha Dean… - pero el rubio no dejo que terminara.

- No, puedes decirle a Dios que gracias a él todo se fue a la mierda, muchas personas murieron, muchos de sus ángeles murieron, el ángel que creyó en el él se volvió loco y libero algo peor a la tierra…

- Dean – volvió a insistir Joshua.

- .. incluso cuando empezaba a crear en él, él muy cabron decide lavarse las manos y woala, estamos como estamos – terminó de decir, apuntando al ángel frente a él.

- Dios lo sabe y quiere ayudar – dice Joshua.

- ¿Ayudar?, eso ara hace no se ¿desde el principio? - dijo con sarcasmo rodando los ojos.

- Entonces, ¿si pudieras ir al principio, lo evitarías? – pregunto Joshua.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Dean con una cara de molestia, por no saber lo que quería decir el ángel.

- Estoy tratando de decírtelo, Dios quiere ayudar, ya sabes lo que pasaría, él quiere darte la oportunidad de cambiar lo que consideres necesario – Joshua se levanto del sillón mientras daba unos pasos.

- ¿Viaje en el tiempo? – el rubio se burlo – no se, ya fue una experiencia que salió desastrosamente, como para agregar algo que yo pueda arruinar, ya sabes, no importa los cambios, el resultado será el mismo – termino cruzándose de brazos.

- No, no es un viaje en el tiempo, dios sabe las reglas, él las creo, pero iniciar desde cero, todo lo que has visto será como una visión, lo que has vivido no existe aun – Joshua intento explicar.

- ¿Cómo sería? – pregunto con la ira evaporándose, ahora surgiendo la esperanza, la idea de poder cambiar las cosas era demasiado atractiva.

- Escoge una fecha donde ya hayas existido y despertaras en ella, con la visión del futuro presente en ti – término de decir Joshua, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando el otro.

- ¿Simplemente una fecha? – pregunto con la ilusión desbordando su corazón.

- Si, Dean, ¿de donde quieres empezar? – pregunto Joshua.

Dean pensó en el día que su madre murió, pero negó rápidamente, él tenia cuatro años… aunque…

- Meses antes de la muerte de mi madre – dijo Dean, con la esperanza.

- Muy bien – Joshua se acerco y puso los dedos en la sien del rubio – buen viaje – dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Y todo se volvió negro…

- Dean – la voz relajada y dulce le despertó.

- uhm – murmuro bostezando, aun quedando con la cara en la cama.

- Dean, ya es hora de despertar – murmuro la voz, ahora moviéndolo suavemente por el hombro.

El rubio quedo sentado en la cama, frotándose los ojos, parpadeo un poco acostumbrándose a la luz, y se dedico a mirar a la persona que lo había levantado, pero sin creérselo.

- ¿Mamá? – pregunto asombrado.

- ¿Quién más cariño? – pregunto con dulzura, Dean vio sus manos, que eran más pequeñas de lo que deberían ser, usaba ropa en azul y rojo chillón.

- Te estañe mucho - murmuro bajando de la cama mientras abrazaba a su madre, Dios, que habían sido tantos años sin verla.

- Dean – pero él simplemente siguió abrazando, aprovecharía esta oportunidad, si o si.

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Titulo: **__Segunda oportunidad Orígenes_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Supernatural (Sobrenatural)_

_**Pareja:**__ No se si incluir Destiel y Sabriel._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Notas:**__ Versión alternativa de Segunda Oportunidad, en esta ocasión Dean decide regresar antes de que su madre muera. ¿Qué podría hacer con cuatro añitos de edad?_

_**DATOS:**__ El ritual realmente fue sacado de un libro, ya sabrán a que me refiero._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 1. El poder "destructivo" de un niño de "cuatro años"**

Dean estaba embelesado, su madre cocinaba el desayuno, mientras su padre cargaba a Sammy, y él estaba sentado en una silla con algunos cojines, mientras balanceaba las piernas. La escena era tan simple y normal, que era perfecta.

Era agosto.

Faltaban cuatro meses.

Cuando vio el calendario conto los días que faltaban, ahora el problema era hacer que su madre no entrará a la habitación, se le ocurrirán tantas cosas para hacer, y muchas razones porque saldrían mal.

- Hijo – su padre le llamó, el parpadeo.

- ¿Si? – pregunto aparentando inocencia, comprobó que tenía sus propias habilidades intelectuales intactas, habla, lectura y razonamiento, aunque claro, las físicas tendría que desarrollarlas de nuevo a su determinado tiempo, por el momento, tenía que actuar como un niño de su edad, no lo vayan a confundir con un nerd, gracias.

- A comer – murmuro su madre señalando el plato de su desayuno, uno que jamás pensó que vería de nuevo.

- Oh – parpadeo mientras tomaba el cubierto con algo de torpeza, mientras tomaba el primer bocado, ya había olvidado el sabor de la cocina de su madre, y comió con avidez.

- Hey, tranquilo – murmuro su padre sonriendo, Dean asintió, tomándoselo con más calma.

La mañana era tan tranquila y apacible, un día normal.

- John, necesitamos algunas cosas – menciono Mary.

- Bien, Dean, ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – pregunto su padre tomando las llaves, Dean chillo en afirmación, aunque lo negará cuando le pregunten, un poco avergonzado por su reacción.

Su padre lo llevo al centro comercial, disfrutar de John Winchester sin problemas de depresión fue refrescante.

- Veamos – dijo el mayor tomando un cochecito de supermercado, subiendo a Dean y sacando la lista del super. Dean movía sus piernas sentado en el carro, le parecía tan maravilloso los pequeños problemas comunes de la gente común, sin cosas paranormales en medio.

Su padre metía en el coche productos para la casa y cosas para Sammy, la mayoría era de las últimas, el rubio a veces metía cosas solo por diversión, su padre se daba cuenta se reía y regresaba lo que metía, excepto un paquete de chocolates y un peluche de unicornio.

- Para Sammy – respondió Dean a la pregunta que tenia pintada John, su padre negó divertido.

Cuando iban a pagar, vio al lado algunas revistas, reviso algunas, parecían para mayor de edad, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue el dibujo de un ángel, era un libro, iba a ignorarlo, pero algo le decía que lo tomara, y lo intento, hasta que se dio cuenta de la desventaja de su altura.

- uhm – murmuro aun intentando tomar el libro, su padre, sin embargo, fue quien lo tomo.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto su padre, Dean asintió.

- Bonito – murmuro apuntando al libro, no le podía decir que era por investigación, John sonrió mientras lo agregaba a la compra.

- Tú madre ya te metió ideas – murmuro negando con la cabeza y dando un suspiro, la cajera solo agrego el producto y le dio la cuenta.

Al regresar a casa, Dean de inmediato tomo el unicornio de peluche y se lo llevo a su hermano, quien veía con ojitos curiosos la nueva adquisición.

- Hola – murmuro Dean acariciando la cabecita de su hermano.

Mientras Mary veía encantada la escena, John mientras tanto dejaba los productos de la despensa en su lugar correspondiente, después su esposa se unió para guardar las cosas.

- ¿Esto? – pregunto la dama de la casa al encontrarse el libro.

- ¡Mío! – Dean rápidamente llega con su madre, estirándose en vano para obtenerlo, poniéndose de puntitas.

- Él, al parecer le gusta – menciono John dejando una caja de cereal en la alacena.

- Bonito – murmuro de nuevo, mientras su madre se lo daba, Dean le sonrió adorablemente a su madre mientras volvía con Sammy con el libro en el pecho, fingiendo ver las imágenes que contenía, que gracias a lo que sea, tenía muchas imágenes, y su madre creerá que miraba dichas imágenes, en lugar de leer.

Tardo en leer el libro dos semanas, no es porque no leyera, sino porque le daba flojera terrible.

El libro era algo raro, en él explicaba que había siete arcángeles, aunque él solo conoció a cuatro, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel y Rafael, y según el libro Uriel también lo era.

Los otros tres sin embargo, nunca los había oído.

También mencionaba otros ángeles, aunque Castiel si que no estaba en la lista.

Incluía además, en que se especializaban y casi se muere a carcajadas cuando leyó que Uriel era él protector de los seres queridos.

Bah.

Pero, también incluía rituales de convocación, ni que fuera tan fácil invocar algo con lo que mencionaba el libro, que para él no tenía nada que perder.

Así que aprovechando que su madre estaba haciendo la cena, su padre estaba fuera y Sammy jugaba en la cuna, tiempo suficiente para no ser interrumpido.

El libro decía que una vela blanca y una dorada, prenderlas en domingo. Su madre tenía unas decorativas, pequeñas pero creía que funcionaria, trajo también unos vasos para dejar las velas en plataforma segura.

Se supone que prender las velas; leer primero la oración y luego la plegaria, y meter la plegaria en una caja blanca con un listón dorado, también lo último fue sacado del material de su madre.

Bueno.

Prendió las velas, miro a Sammy quien veía este comportamiento curioso, tomo el libro y empezó a leer primero la oración.

_Oh, arcángel San Gabriel, _

_él que Dios escogió para anunciar_

_la llegada del Mesías._

_Te pido que protejas por siempre_

_de nosotros, que somos la humanidad,_

_especialmente los niños._

_Te pido, a ti San Gabriel,_

_que elimines la maldad que los aceche_

_y los protejas de los malvados que_

_perturben la misión de la madre _

_y el propósito del padre._

_Porque los niños representan el_

_verdadero reino del señor, _

_ellos comparten la inocencia y la fragilidad,_

_y la belleza a través de sus ojos._

_Por tu poderosa intervención,_

_Amén._

Termino de leer y pronto se fue con la plegaria, se le hacía raro leer algo de este tipo, pero Dios le dio esta oportunidad que no la iba a desaprovechar. La plegaria ahora tenía que ser leída y dejarla en la caja blanca, pero como aun era muy torpe simplemente recorto la plegaría y lleno los espacios vacios.

_Amado Arcángel Gabriel: Yo Dean Winchester te pido hoy con todo mi corazón, nos protejas de los malvados, especialmente a Sam Winchester._

_A cambio, te prometo salvaguardar a los niños que estén a mi alcance, de todo mal y accidente; y principalmente jamás hacerles daño alguno bajo ningún concepto._

_Bendito seas por tu caridad para conmigo y con mi familia._

Termino de rezar, más valía que funcionará, porque precisamente él único ángel que podría ayudarlos era Gabriel, y Dios sabia, que no era de su devoción, pero era el más factible, alejado del cielo y jugando bromas en la tierra, lejos del radar de sus hermanos.

Metió el papel en la caja y le puso el moño, y la dejo en un estante de cosas de Sammy.

Miro a todas direcciones, un poco ansioso.

Pasaron unos minutos, y aun nada.

Dean suspiro y apago las velas.

- Bueno Sammy, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto – le dijo a su hermano, mientras el sonido de alguien apareciendo a sus espaldas lo golpeo.

- ¡Qué demonios! – el niño con facultades de adulto volteo con ansias para encontrarse con Gabriel, quien parecía confundido y claramente consternado del lugar donde se encontraba.

¡Funciono!

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Titulo: **__Segunda oportunidad Orígenes_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Supernatural (Sobrenatural)_

_**Pareja:**__ Aun no me desido._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Notas:**__ Versión alternativa de Segunda Oportunidad, en esta ocasión Dean decide regresar antes de que su madre muera. ¿Qué podría hacer con cuatro añitos de edad?- _

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 3. El chocolate es la clave**

Al arcángel parecía que le iba a dar algo sospechosamente cerca del paro cardiaco, lo cual era muy divertido, si Dean no mentía.

- Hola – saludo Gabriel un poco nervioso cuando se dio vuelta y se encontró con dos niños.

- Tú no tienes alas – fue lo primero que exclamo Dean cuando el arcángel volteo, la cara de confusión estaba presente, aparentar se un niño normal era obligatorio.

- ¿Alas? – pregunto aun mirando a todos lados, seguramente preguntándose como llego.

- ¿No eres un ángel? – volvió a preguntar acercándose, Gabriel retrocedió un poco cohibido.

- No chico, yo soy un tramposo – Gabriel pareció recuperarse del shock.

- Pero llame al arcángel Gabriel – regreso por el libro, y utilizo la técnica infalible, los ojos de cachorro, con esta edad si que podía hacerlo perfectamente.

- Bueno… - y funcionaban muy bien - …si, pero es un secreto – dice el arcángel, suspirando – de todas maneras, ¿Cómo me llamaste? – mirando con sospecha a Dean.

- El libro lo dice – contesto mostrando el libro, Gabriel lo tomo con curiosidad mientras lo ojeaba, vio como la sonrisa florecía en la boca del ángel, por supuesto, quien mejor que un ángel para burlarse de lo que los humanos escriben de su familia, hasta él se rio de lo mismo.

- Humanos – murmuro entre divertido e impresionado – pero hay que solucionar esto – dejo el libro abajo y trono sus dedos, el muy bastardo seguramente cambio todo el libro en todo el mundo para que nadie invoque ángeles así por así – regresando a lo importante, ¿me llamaste? – lo miro de arriba abajo - ¿No eres muy pequeño para leer? – pregunto prestando mucha atención.

- Mamá me lo lee cuando voy a dormir – verdad a medias, su madre si que le leía el libro, pero nunca los rituales, Gabriel debería ser mas especifico en sus preguntas.

- Oh – el arcángel reconoció la verdad y se sentó en el suelo, Dean cree que alcanzo a oír un "¿ahora que voy a hacer?" proveniente del hombre, pero el rubio dirigió su vista de nuevo a su hermanito, quien se había quedado dormido.

Metió su manita en un bolsillo, donde tenía una cosa que haría las paces.

- Toma – dice ofreciendo una barra de chocolate, Gabriel le mira inquieto – el chocolate me hace feliz, seguramente te hará feliz también – murmura dando una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias pequeñin, ¿Cómo te llamas? – murmura tomando la barra de chocolate.

- Dean, y el es mi hermanito Sammy – apunto a su hermanito.

- Un gusto – murmuro dándole el mordisco al chocolate.

- Ahora, ¿me puedes enseñar tus alas? – pregunta Dean con inocencia fingida, debería ganarse un Oscar por esto.

Afortunadamente para el arcángel, en ese momento apareció Mary para que Dean comiera. Gabriel saboreo el chocolate regalado un poco más, antes de que tuviera una paleta en sus manos.

Camino un poco hasta quedar al lado de la cuna, viendo al bebé que dormía plácidamente.

Y presto atención de nuevo al libro, poniendo una mirada seria, cuando un humano escribía un libro relacionado con los ángeles, este era analizado y cambiado partes para que nadie pudiera invocar ángeles a sus casas de manera fácil y sencilla, al parecer los hermanitos que tenia arriba se les estaban escapando algunos ejemplares.

Pero eso no era lo más raro, sino que del tipo de libro que tenía en sus manos, solo tenía un rito correcto, el suyo, y solo este libro, las demás copias no estaban correctos. Normalmente era considerado el protector de los mensajeros, pero en este incluía otra de sus habilidades, cuidar a los niños, y un niño había sido capaz de invocarlo, haciéndolo de forma correcta, lo que garantizaba la protección de esos niños de ahora hasta su adolescencia.

Esta debe ser alguna clase de señal.

Continuara…


End file.
